A withered rose
by INsoMniAcLoVEr
Summary: Beauty and the beast story. Naruto was fated to be alone, turned into a raging beast, nicknamed kyubi by the villagers. his twentieth birthday is fast approaching and yet not a single soul has comr to him. taking matters into his own hands he orders the king to bring him the first thing that meets him upon arrival... he thought it was the dog. poor Hinata.


okay guys i totally fucked up the story so i deleted it and started afresh so hope you enjoy.

**Naruto**

Twenty years ago, a prince was born into the Namikaze kingdom. He was named Naruto, and his mother kushina, was overjoyed. He had unruly blond locks and piercing Blue eyes, she could already tell he was going to be handsome. Minato Namikaze rushed to the recovery ward of the hospital to meet his wife, she had given birth earlier while he was in the throne room. He was happy, that his son would take the kingdom when he was done, excited to be a father and scared to meet somethinghere produced. He entered the room to see Kushina holdin their child in her arms covered in a sheen of sweat. Her hair looked a mess but she still managed to look extremely beautiful.

Kushina looked up to meet her husband's eyes and they both shared a knowing smile

"He's beautiful," she whispered loud enough while still cradling Naruto. minato walked over to the bed side and knelt down beside his family. Nodding all the while. They had already picked out the name courtesy of jiraya. Minato knew at that moment, he had everything he would ever need.

Twenty years later, Naruto, the striking resemblance of his father made his way to the throne room. He was going to meet his father to help the inhabitants of his kingdom. As perfect as Naruto was he had a very big flaw. He was very arrogant. As of now he was wondering why the fuck he had to go deal with a couple of peasants. When he entered the throne room a long line of people bowed to, receiving only a sneer.

"Son!" Minato exclaimed walking over and putting his hand around his son's shoulders.

The boy was almost his father's height. Naruto faked a smile and took his father's place on the throne, Minato thought he looked like a true king. He turned on his heels looking for a day off from work and exiting the throne room. Naruto faced his next subject, an old woman with a large mole and in Naruto's standard very ugly. He waved her away immediately.

The woman tried. " but sire-"

" Get out of my palace you ugly woman!" Naruto shouted. The woman pleaded for a bit more before the royal guards dragged her away.

" As your punishment for being arrogant you shall remain a beast until someonelearns to love you." she whispered. He saw her eyes turn a full black before the large double doors closed. That night in the prince's chamber a change occured and a beast emerged from the chambers. That night also brought an end to the Namikaze kingdom.

**Hinata **

eighteen years ago a princess was born in the hyuga household. Her eyes were a pale lavender and her hair was a dazzling indigo. Her skin resembled the porcelain cool on the mantle piece and her cheeks were a very rosy pink. Everyone loved the princess especially her father and a little later his wife was blessed with another chil, Hanabi but we will focus on Hinata for now. Hinata grew up to be a very beautiful young woman who caught the attention of many suitors with her kind heart and soft touch. She filled out perfectly and her body soon became the want of every man. Two of these suitors stood out. The one from the inuzuka clan and the one from the uchiha clan. Both able-bodied and handsome . She had a hard time choosing, she felt incomplete even when she was with loved kiba's red striped cheeks and fun loving attitude,With him there was never a dull moment. She loved saske's charm, good looks and introvert persona. The time she got a littleexcitement was when Her father returned tohere with bad news. Thebeast wanted her.

Hiashi felt betrayed by himself. The day before he had promised both his daughters gifts. Hanabi wanted a doll while Hinata had asked for a single orange rose and those Were very rare. On his way back he had spotted it in the court yard of the abandoned palace. He had gone to retrieve it from the yard himself, feeling satisfied that he would not disappoint his dauhghters. He did not expect what happened next. Adrenalin and fear coursed through his veins. A large fox with shiny orange fur had landed on top of him putting his large paws on the kings neck. His claws left a very deep gash. He barely escaped with his life after promising the beast the first thing that met him when he got home. Hiashi knew he would miss his dog, who always met him at the front door the relief that had settled on him was unimaginable. Unfortunately for Hiashi, Hinata ran pst His dog, opening the door and embracing him. He was happy until he felt his relief being lifted,acknowledging the consequences of his daughters actions.

**Kiba and Sasuke**

They both sat beside a weeping Hinata as she broke the news to them. Sauke was quietly fuming at the monsters insolence while Kiba had a very loud outburst and showered The beast with abuses. They each had jewelry cases open. Kiba's contained a diamond encrusted Necklace,with a gold background. Sasuke's contained an amethyst encrusted bracelet set in gold. All three sat quietly as Hinata's sobs subsided.

" I am to leave tomorrow my princes," she announced looking at Kiba in the eyes and then Sasuke.

Hinata felt heart broken when her father relayed the news. One look in his eyes made up her mind. He looked dejected at the fact that he had agreed to such a stupid deal. He should have known better.

Hinata had fallen into a disturbed sleep with pictures of red eyed beasts eating her alive. She awoke screaming bloody murder. Her hair was every and her skin bore a layer of sweat, her voice also hoarse. The maid that came in dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. She was still the envy of a lot of girls.

" megumi, it's today isn't it." the maid nodded sadly. For the princess had made a statement and not asked a question. " Honestly Megumi I consider this my funeral."

She put her head back on the feather soft pillow and sobbed quietly.


End file.
